baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Numbers Nursery
Numbers Nursery is the thirteenth episode in the video Series It was released in 2003 and released in 2009 it exposes babies to count 1 to 5 Trivia * On one of the bonus features, it uses the counting clips * In many ways, this is similar to Lizzy's letters * Some things in this video are on the Lizzy's book of numbers book Characters * Lizzy The Tiger * Neighton The Horse * Dotty The Ladybug * Gumbo The Duck * Pavlov The Dog * Wellington The Cow * Beethoven The Giraffe * Oinky The Pig * The Immortal Duck * Betsy The Cow * Sudsy The Dog * Bard the Dragon (Mode 2 Only) * Vincent Van Goat (Mode 2 Only) * Randy The Raccoon (Mode 2 Only) Deleted Scenes 1 * Banging A Drum * Explosive * Mailing A Fun * Biting A Cow * Bike Horns * Chef Tiger Deleted Scenes 2 * One Hat * Two Ladybugs * Three Penguins * Four Raccoons * Five Balls Segments * Lizzy The Tiger Sees The Numbers. * Opening Titles * Wooden Monkey Toy. * Lizzy The Tiger Rides The Train * Neighton The Horse rides the hot air balloon. * 1 Apple * Music Video: 1 * 1 Walker * Neighton The Horse eats a flower. * Dotty the Ladybug shows the number 1. * The girl bangs a drum and says 1,the boy wears a hat and says 1 hat. * Bard The Dragon counts 1 hat. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Wooden Monkey Toy. (Again) * Lizzy the Tiger rides the train (Again) * Betsy the 2 cows brings 2 apples, lollipops,pickles and gumdrops. * 2 Apples * Music Video: 2 * 2 Walker * Quackers The Duck plays the toy plane,Neighton The Horse plays the soccer ball. * The girl says 2 oranges, the boy says 2 eyes. * Neighton The Horse rides the bicycle. * Dotty The Ladybug shows the number 2. * 2 Dancing Ladybugs Toy. * Vincent Van Goat And Oinky The Pig counts 2 ladybugs. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Lizzy The Tiger rides the train (Again Again) * 3 ducks counts trumpets, drums and flutes. * 3 Apples * Music Video: 3 * 3 Walker * The kids crawl. * Lizzy the Tiger builds a snowman. * The girl claps 3 times. * Elephant Zebra And Hippo Dancing Toy. * Dotty the Ladybug shows the number 3. * Randy The Raccoon counts 3 penguins. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Lizzy The Tiger Neighton The Horse And Dotty The Ladybug races cars. * The Immortal Duck blows a whistle, Lizzy the tiger rides the train. * Lizzy The Tiger Pavlov the Dog Wellington The Cow And Neighton The Horse laughs,Beethoven the Giraffe wears black spots. * 4 Apples * Music Video: 4 * 4 Walker * 4 Frogs * Dotty The Ladybug shows the number 4. * Bumblebees And Ladybugs Dancing Toy. * Neighton The Horse Counts 4 Raccoons. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Lizzy the Tiger rides the train. (Again) * 5 Dogs wears a hula hoop. * 5 Apples * Music Video: 5 * 5 Walker * Wellington The Cow rings 5 bells. * The boy counts 5 fingers. * Dotty the Ladybug counts them. * Lizzy The Tiger counts 5 blocks,Neighton The Horse knocks the blocks over. * Dotty the Ladybug shows the number 5. * Vincent Van Goat, Bard The Dragon, Pavlov The Dog, Wellington The Cow And Beethoven The Giraffe counts 5 balls. (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) * Lizzy the Tiger shows the numbers 1 2 3 4 and 5,The Immortal Duck blows the whistle. * Finale * Neighton the Horse shows the numbers that they all messed up, Lizzy the tiger fixes the numbers. * Credits Category:Movies Category:Videos Category:2003 Category:2009